Chapter 149
Nanana, the Inside of the Inside is the 149th chapter of Dorohedoro. Chapter Cover The chapter cover appears to be of Chidaruma measuring Hole's height with a size comparison next to Kaiman revealing how Hole is exactly 4 meters and 29 cm Summary The story begins with kaiman standing in the dark alone with the store knife in his hands as an acidic liquid melts towards his feet burning them, he then calls out nikaidos name only to be responded with multiple echoes of everyone else's screams. In the distance he notices a pair of glowing eyes and reaches out to it and is immediately grabbed by the hand by an arm and finds himself in some small fleshy area alone with nikaido sitting naked in one end of the room with some organ like objects flowing from the walls and around her. Nikaido quickly explains how she saved kaiman by letting him into her devil body, however nothing seems to get through his head and he peers through her devil eyes to find asu lying in front of the and he almost accidentally dropped the store knife in surprise in which nikaido numbingly forces him back out to avoid the dangers he may harbor in clumsiness. Asu speaks to kaiman after seeing him come out of her and tells him how he managed only to save both of them by using his clairvoyance magic to bring them to house just before it left the central department store. Nikaido comes up behind them and her body slowly breaks down and changes with jagged teeth, knobby claws, beady glowing eyes and her mask drags down from the head making a new organic face making her a fully fledged devil. Kaiman notices almost immediately that he saw her devil from a little earlier that nikaido claims to have come from the future to tell them something important being store's kitchen knife that would surely protect them from harm. House's inside form floats towards nikaido and tells her telepathically to look out the window in which they see hole from afar still grasping one of en's gaurds in it's claws which nikaido recognizes that they were all inside that monster earlier. Asu contemplates for a little bit about chidaruma's bet with the devils and how since he's out there he wonders where the rest of the devils are where they find all of their corpses in a corner of house. Kasukabe--still a zombie-- chases after kaiman for the time while nikaido and asu find the devils still alive but ripped out of their devil bodies and back to their weak magic user bodies where they plead helplessly for them to save them which asu accepts but beforehand breaks into mediocre and awkward dancing that he calls 'the spiteful dance' for the time earlier they severely injured him along which nikaido voluntarily joins while kaiman finally gets tired of running and smacks kasukabe across the face in annoyance. Characters Main Characters * Kaiman * Nikaido * Asu Minor Characters * Hole * Chidaruma * Store * Kasukabe Category:Chapters